


Abundance

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: “Big,” Noctis manages to croak out, his gaze dropping to the cock in his hand, fisting Ignis at the base and tilting his head as if it’s a puzzle he can solve. “Gods, Ignis."
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Abundance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Ignoct Spice-a-thon** on twitter! (@ignoctspice).
> 
> Please see the **amazing art (NSFW) by lexbianonmain** of this scene: [ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/lexbianonmain/status/1253753256075046912)

“Noctis, don’t – ah -”

A ragged breath escapes Ignis as he melts into the armchair, his legs widening to accommodate the slender form of the prince kneeling between them. Despite his plea, the mop of artfully spiked black hair bobs, exploratory kitten licks sending pleasure coursing through him. Ignis can’t read the thoughtful pout of Noctis’ lips through his heavy-lidded eyes, can’t tell how the prince feels about the taste, the texture.

His heart pounds as he watches for the telltale scrunch of that delicate nose, the typical sign of distaste usually saved for the discovery of vegetables in his meals.

“Is this – is this okay?” Noctis asks between licks, his lips soft and warm, hovering a tantalizing inch away, brow furrowed with determination. Ignis swallows and barely smothers the undignified sounds escaping from his mouth.

“Go slowly. No need to…” Ignis exhales. “No need to push yourself.”

Another wet stripe drags over the blunt tip of his cock, stealing any sort of intelligent response away, while a tentative hand wraps around the base of his hardened flesh. He _aches_ with every fan of warm breath over his sensitive length.

He can feel the scrape of Noct’s fingernails as he tries to manoeuvre Ignis out of his pants, tugging them further down his thighs so he can achieve better access.

When Noctis had asked for this, he should have said ‘ _no.’_ He should have resisted the clear blue eyes staring right into him, imploring and somehow innocent, despite the nature of the request.

“We did your thing,” Noctis had reminded him as he leaned his elbows against the bathroom counter that morning, unintentionally inspiring guilt within Ignis’ chest. It’s true that they’d agreed. One request each, for fun, for the sake of _exploration_ – and what Noct had asked for was so simple, nothing that hadn’t already crossed the vivid expanse of his nightly imaginings. This should be easy. But _Ignis’ thing_ hadn’t involved this terrifying vulnerability, with the bright afternoon sun beaming through Noctis’ apartment windows and everything – _everything_ on display.

“I wanna know what you like.” Six save him, he never could deny anything Noctis asked of him.

The very sight of Noctis taking Ignis into his mouth ruins him, the role reversal making him dizzy with inherent shame and fanning the flames of his desire hotter. His prince determined to pleasure him. The shape of those lips as they close around the sensitive head of his cock takes him apart almost as much as the wet warmth of that precious mouth. Ignis shudders, hands tightening upon the armchair, gasping as the heat surrounding him intensifies, Noctis widening his mouth and slowly inching lower, reaching halfway before shuddering and retreating with a cough.

The tears in Noctis’ eyes break through Ignis’ haze. “Are you alright?” he asks immediately, ready to carry Noctis off into the bedroom, bundle him in blankets and call the whole thing off. He’s stopped by the love-drunk look that Noctis shoots his way, blue eyes heavy with want.

“Big,” Noctis manages to croak out, his gaze dropping to the cock in his hand, fisting Ignis at the base and tilting his head as if it’s a puzzle he can solve. “Gods, Ignis. Can’t believe I had this inside me.”

Noctis sounds so reverent and approving that Ignis twitches, innate, masculine pride unfolding in his chest at the praise. It makes him want to puff his chest and lean back, put himself on display for his partner’s appreciation, but the brief flash of confidence shatters as he twitches again – several spurts escaping the slit, leaking slow, steady trails of pre-come down his hard length and onto Noctis’ hand.

“Apologies, I…” Ignis’ cheeks heat, his entire body frozen in mortification as he continues dripping. It can’t be normal, this excessive, messy output of slick. It’s worse when he actually comes, his sheets barely fit to sleep in after his moments of weakness alone in his apartment, forbidden images of Noctis playing behind his eyelids as he’d thrust into his fist, wet with his own spend.

He watches Noct’s eyes widen as he considers him, the thin streams flowing steadily.

The nights they’ve spent together had been in the cover of darkness, with the prince properly distracted from noticing any of Ignis’… abnormalities. Ignis expects disgust at his mess, his lack of control, but Noctis is still watching him in fascination, gripping Ignis experimentally as he tightens his fist around the hard, leaking cock.

“You’re all drippy.” Ignis’ heart stops. “That’s so hot,” Noctis murmurs. Ignis gapes at him in shock and the boy slants another bold look up at Ignis through the dark sweep of his eyelashes. “Always feeding me.”

Ignis nearly jumps out of his chair when Noctis leans in to lick away a cloudy trail, tongue travelling from base to tip as he catches Ignis’ escaping essence. A strangled moan escapes Ignis’ mouth as Noctis continues, shamelessly lapping away at him like he would a melting ice cream cone, sending shocks of pleasure throughout Ignis’ body.

“Noct – ” Ignis groans. He simultaneously wants to push Noctis away and bury himself in Noctis’ mouth. “ _Please_.”

Their eyes meet for a brief, electric moment, those deep blue eyes shining with mischief, Noct’s lips kissing the leaking head of his cock before swallowing Ignis down once again.

Ignis’ hand shoots out, landing upon the crown of the prince’s head and tangling with soft strands of black hair. Noctis is the one who moans this time, lips wrapping tighter around Ignis, and Ignis feels the vibrations right through his core, constellations of stars sparking through his vision.

Noctis nudges at his hand encouragingly, hollowing his cheeks as he starts to move – a slow, tight descent, and the pleasurable drag of lips and tongue as he rises again. Taking the hint, Ignis’ fingers find purchase, tugging at the roots, Noctis humming approvingly.

The seconds, minutes, blend together as Noctis discovers him, tongue travelling over the firm length, over the slight curve, the thick vein running along the underside. Noctis learns that a flick of his tongue beneath the head of Ignis’ cock will draw cause Ignis’ breath to stutter. He learns that dipping the tip of his tongue into the sensitive slit will draw Ignis’ thighs up, threatening to trap Noctis between them.

Ignis clings to the tattered remains of his restraint as Noctis’ throat flutters around him in choked spasms, encouraged by the weight of Ignis’ hand upon his head. He uses his free hand to wipe Noct’s tears away, thumb sweeping across his cheek as Noctis peers up at him through watery eyes, as he struggles for breath.

His prince, his love, his world, so eager to please _Ignis_.

He loses himself then, vision bursting into bright, white light when Noctis swallows one last time, the pre-come and spit no doubt pooling in his mouth, fluttering tight heat surrounding him as he loses control, hips jerking up. Ignis pulls Noctis off as he comes, twitching and shooting arcs of white into the prince’s open, panting mouth, onto his reddened cheeks, landing in his sweat-damp hair.

Ignis is a ruin, a sunken heap within the confines of the armchair, lost in the echoes of his pleasure. Noctis nuzzles at his cock, at the messy, continuous flow of come, returning to his tiny, kitten licks as he laps at oversensitive, softening flesh.

Arousal stirs warmth in his gut, but Ignis pulls Noctis up onto his lap instead, noting the damp patch of Noct’s boxers pressing against his stomach. Perched upon his thighs, Noctis grins, lips reddened and puffy, shining with saliva and Ignis’ slick.

“I’ve made a mess of you,” Ignis sighs, chest tight with the way the white streaks over pale skin, the way the prince looks used, _owned_.

“Mmm,” Noctis hums. “Wanted you to. You were perfect.”

“…I suppose it shall be my duty to clean you up as well.” Ignis tries to use resignation to keep the fondness from his voice. He must fail, because Noctis only smiles wider.

Ignis’ breath hitches as Noctis suddenly swivels his hips, grinding his ass down onto Ignis’ cock, riding the renewed hardness as Ignis clings to his waist. Just as quickly, the blissful pressure is gone, Noctis hopping off of Ignis’ lap. His pale skin looks radiant in the sunlight as he walks towards his bedroom, tossing his black boxers to the side along the way.

He spares a single glance over his shoulder.

“Mess me up a bit more, first?”

Ignis never could say no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this or any of my fics, please leave a quick _< 3!_  
>   
> Please see the **amazing art (NSFW) by lexbianonmain** of this scene: [ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/lexbianonmain/status/1253753256075046912)
> 
> **Twitter** : [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
